


and so say all of us

by withoutwords



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Birthday Party, Fluff, Future Fic, Humour, M/M, blended families - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 16:49:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13791966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withoutwords/pseuds/withoutwords
Summary: “It’s his party and he’ll stay awake if he wants to,” Chas sing-songs, then catches Robert’s eye roll. “Look, I tried alright? It’s not my fault he looks at me with those big blue eyes like I’m the meanest grandmummy he’s ever known. Look at that face.”





	and so say all of us

**Author's Note:**

> this is for the lovely ragnar-anchorage who requested it on tumblr. I took the keywords from your request and came up with this so I hope you like it, hon!

They’ve probably gone a little overboard, Aaron can admit. The whole house is covered in green and purple and silver – dinosaur decorations and balloons covered in the number one strewn from floor to ceiling. Robert had tried to pull it back a bit but Aaron wouldn’t let him; maybe he wouldn’t remember, but they’d have plenty of proof for when he grew up.

_See how much you’re loved, Sebby?_

He wants Seb to have everything he missed out on.

“Where’s my favourite grandboy?” Chas coos as she files in without knocking. Paddy’s behind her, his arms full of food and favours and more decorations.

“You mean your only grandboy?” Aaron teases, kissing her on the cheek before rushing to help Paddy. “Robert’s putting him down for a nap before everyone gets here.”

“Aw, no fun. I’ll just go see if he needs a hand yeah?”

They unpack everything into the kitchen, Liv sneaking down from her room to see what food she can steal and Paddy telling some inane story about a woman with a cockatiel whose birthday party he went to the other day.

“No, _the cockatiel's_ birthday party,” he says when Aaron still doesn’t get it, and Robert chooses that moment to come into the room.

“Sorry, what?” he says with a confused grin, kissing Aaron on the neck as he reaches around to steal a crisp.

“You’re as bad as Liv, you,” he snips, but leans in for a proper kiss anyway, drowning out Robert’s laughter.

“Where is Liv?”

“Just ran down to _David’s_ to get me what I need for this salad.”

Robert pulls a face, and Aaron thinks he hears Paddy snort. “You’re actually gonna cook it?”

“It’s a _salad_ , you don’t cook it.”

“Okay. You’re actually going to _make_ it.”

“I can make a salad!” Aaron protests, and Robert puts his hands up to surrender.

“Okay, if you say so.”

Paddy’s story leads in to a conversation about _The_ _Weirdest Parties You’ve Ever Been To_ , and the three of them continue to try and one up each other until Chas appears with Seb on her hip, his white blonde hair sticking up in every direction.

“He’s meant to be sleeping,” Robert says, but he doesn’t sound all that surprised. Chas just gives him big smacking kisses on his cheek, bouncing him around and making him chuckle. Aaron loves that sound.

“It’s his party and he’ll stay awake if he wants to,” Chas sing-songs, then catches Robert’s eye roll. “Look, I tried alright? It’s not my fault he looks at me with those big blue eyes like I’m the meanest grandmummy he’s ever known. Look at that face.”

Seb reaches his arms out for Robert and Aaron just watches as he takes him into his arms, kisses the top of his head, murmurs to him quietly. It’s enough to make his heart stop, like the click of an old camera catching the best memory. He won’t forget this feeling.

“I’m back!” Liv calls, barging through the front door. “Sorry it took a while, I couldn’t get David to stop laughing when I told him you were gonna cook.”

“It’s not cooking!” Aaron protests again, listening to the rest of the kitchen erupt into laugher while Liv dumps her grocery bag onto the bench.

“I thought he was sleeping?” she says, going over to grab Seb’s foot and pretending to eat it. He squeals and bops her on the head and tries to get her ponytail but she ducks behind Robert and pokes a tongue out at him. He squeals again.

“He is sleeping,” Robert says, giving Chas a look before moving over to kiss Aaron again. Seb manages to grab a handful of Aaron’s hair until Aaron gives him a kiss as well, pulling it away. He babbles and bops and his chunky little legs kick and Aaron wants to wrap his arms around both of them but couldn’t handle his mum and Paddy’s teasing.

“I won’t be long and I’ll come down and help, alright?”

“I can make a salad, Robert,” Aaron groans, letting Robert kiss him again

“Oh, I know,” Robert teases, and he goes around to let everyone give Seb a kiss before heading back upstairs.

“Vic and Diane will be here soon with the hot food,” Chas tells Aaron, scrolling through her phone.

“Oh and I saw Belle and Lisa and the cake’s all done, they’ll bring it when they come,” Liv tells him.

“Right,” Aaron says, clapping his hands together and looking at the mess in front of him. “Better get this started then, ey?”

“Let me just double check the fire exits,” Paddy calls from the next room, and Aaron finds a wet sponge to go and throw at him.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr!](http://thefancyspin.tumblr.com)


End file.
